


When Worlds Collide

by theoncomingdork



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, I Tried, also i just wanted to write F!SS/Piper and F!Dovahkiin/Serana, it's my first fic ok, this is really shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingdork/pseuds/theoncomingdork
Summary: A mysterious event causes two universes to collide. Can the heroes of both worlds work together to defeat this new threat?Or, a shameless Fallout/Skyrim crossover.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Female Sole Survivor & Piper Wright, Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time writing, like, ever, so im sorry if it just isn't very good.... but basically i just wanted to write something fun and, well, this is what my sleep deprived brain came up with. enjoy

“Fuck.”

Piper Wright, writer, editor, and manager of Publick Occurrences, sat back on her heels, rubbing the spot on her head where she’d just inadvertently smacked it on the underside of a shelf; she glared at the source of the voice who had caused her to straighten up. “Blue, what’s so urgent?”

The vault dweller had just moments earlier barged into Piper’s house, shouting random expletives at...something? Piper gave her wife the stink-eye, “You made me smack my head.”

“Sorry babe, but mother FUCKER the fucking NERVE-” Blue was beside herself, ranting about yet another inconvenience, and Piper knew better than to ask.

That being said, she asked anyway. “Blue, what’s wrong? Who hurt you?”

“The fucking stairs, that’s who!” Blue flopped unceremoniously onto the couch. “Stubbed my toe on the steps. Again.”

Piper grimaced. She, too, had tripped over that step time and time again, “Blue, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought the world was ending. Again.” She winced again at her slip, but Blue didn’t seem to notice. “So let me get this right; you came in here, swearing up a shitstorm, over a  _ stubbed toe _ ?”

A bit of the frustration and fury drained out of her wife’s face. “Well, it hurt a lot…” She pouted for a second, before smirking a little bit. “But yes, yes I did.” 

Piper sighed, rolling her eyes at this insane woman. Just two years ago, the doe-eyed, clueless vault dweller with a temper had shown up at the gates of Diamond City, wearing nothing but a bloodstained vault suit and a thigh holster, and accompanied by her German Shepherd. Since that fateful day, they’d been through so much together; Piper had helped the Woman Out of Time mourn her lost husband, track down the murderer who had killed the poor man, and find her son Shaun. They’d waded through radioactive sewers, been injured countless times; the emotional suffering Blue had been through was immense, and Piper had stuck by her side the whole way, seen every high and every low moment she’d had. They’d fallen in love somewhere along the line, gotten married, and even adopted the synth replica of Shaun that had shown up in the Institute. Piper knew Blue was tough, and could handle anything. Which only made her all the more amused that this woman, the courser-killing, deathclaw-disintegrating, mirelurk-mincing leader of the Minutemen, could complain so much about a stubbed toe. “Blue, I love you, but you are SO annoying.” Piper grinned.

“Yeah, but I’m your kind of annoying, love.” Blue walked over to Piper and they shared a quick kiss. “How was your day?”

“Besides the short fireball of a woman nearly scaring the bejeezus out of me, you mean?” Piper teased. “Pretty good, actually. Paper sales are up quite a bit with that story I published about our...ahem,  _ foray _ into peace negotiations.” This last comment elicited a groan from Blue, as weeks earlier they'd tried to negotiate a truce between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Railroad, The situation had quickly degenerated when the Railroad had accused the Brotherhood of being fascists, and the Brotherhood delegation had responded by calling the Railroad a bunch of idealistic terrorists. This latest ill-fated attempt to get the two sides to cooperate had ended in weapons being drawn and Blue having to calm both sides down. Piper had to admit that neither side was completely wrong; the Brotherhood were indeed extraordinarily racist, while the Railroad was disappointingly short-sighted in their plan to “save all the synths”. 

Blue stood and began pacing back and forth. “Don’t get me started on that. Maxson and Desdemona need to start listening to me and listening to each other, for fucks’ sake. And I’m not  _ that _ short!” The pout returned, Blue having risen to the bait. “I’m only like, an inch shorter than you!”

Piper had just opened her mouth to respond when three things happened in quick succession. Dogmeat, the good boy he was, suddenly came running down the stairs barking. Blue tripped over a chair leg and faceplanted into the floor, hard. But much more worrying than either of those incidents were the sudden screams and rumbling coming from outside. 

Without another word, they both grabbed their pistols, Blue scrambling for her SMG. They both burst outside, weapons leveled, ready to face any threat. But what they saw was like nothing they’d ever encountered before. “It can’t be…” Blue’s face went ashen. “These were supposed to be myths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm yeah so spooky! wonder what it might be!!! jk just read the next chapter it's right there
> 
> anyway um... thanks for reading til this point! if you're enjoying this, please leave comments!! im welcoming constructive criticism on this, i know it's not great but that's what happens when you write this all at 5 in the morning. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Tamriel

“Fuck.”

Serana hit the dirt, scrambling for cover as a stream of fire hit the location where she’d just been standing. She  _ hated _ dealing with fire dragons; between being a vampire and it currently being summer in Skyrim, she was over it. 

Taking a deep breath, she readied her spells, preparing to jump out and blast the damn dragon right back to Oblivion with a lightning bolt, when she noticed the grass flattening off to her right. She smiled, doused her spells, and casually sat up to watch the carnage.

“ _ Joor...Zah Frul! _ ”

The blast of energy came seemingly out of nowhere, smashing the dragon in the side and causing it to rear its head in agony. The dragon thrashed about, desperately trying to locate the source of the shout, until a cloaked figure flashed into existence above the dragon, falling and plunging a sword straight through the dragon’s skull. 

Having taken care of the threat, the cloaked figure slid off the dragon’s head as its soul began to swirl in the air before being seemingly absorbed by the mysterious saviour. Except Serana, of course, knew who her saviour was. “Hey hon. How was work?”

The cloaked figure pulled her hood off, revealing the face of her girlfriend. “Oh, guess you could say it was... _ murder _ .” Freyja smiled, and Serana ran to embrace her. “Dragons are seriously assholes.”

Serana snorted. “You’re just now figuring this out? After having defeated Alduin and everything?” 

Freyja rolled her eyes. “Alduin was a big jerk. World-Eater, and all that. Paarthurnax was also kind of a dick. And every dragon I’ve met has tried to kill me. No, babe, it’s safe to say I’m  _ not _ just figuring this out.” She kicked at the dragon remains. “But seriously, they’re all assholes.” 

“Yeah, but they’re also your relatives,” Serana pointed out, eliciting another eye roll from her better half.

“Look, just because I’m “Dragonborn” doesn’t mean I have to  _ like _ my relatives. I mean, your dad was kind of a jerk too!” That was an understatement. Serana’s father, Harkon, had tried to kill them both so he could snuff out the sun forever; they’d had to kill him to prevent his harebrained scheme from becoming a reality. 

Serana scrunched her nose. “Yeah, he really was, huh?” She looked up at Freyja again. “Family kinda sucks.”

“Yeah, well, we’re also kinda outlier cases.” They both giggled at that. “Hey look, there’s some Stormcloak soldiers over there. Should we go mess with them a bit?”

Serana smiled an evil grin. “I thought you’d never ask.”

\---

“The look on his face when you wedgied him, I can’t get it out of my head!” Freyja and Serana both howled with laughter at the past day’s events. They’d used invisibility spells to sneak up on the Stormcloaks and mess with them, including giving wedgies and making their swords float around. “He looked so resigned, honestly. Like he looked like he was internally thinking ‘Oh, not this again!’ and had just given up!”

The two women -- well, vampires -- were relaxing at home in Whiterun, chatting over dinner. They were both exhausted from their antics. And fighting a dragon. And a bunch of really rude bandits. It’d been a long day.

Without warning, a roar shook the house. Freyja swore. “Are you serious?  _ Again? _ I already had to deal with one of these bastards today!!” She pulled on her Nightingale armour and grabbed her sword. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” Serana also got up, though she just shrugged on her armour quickly and followed her girlfriend outside to do some more pest control.

However, the second they stepped out of the house, they could sense something was different. Serana looked up just in time to see the dragon fly past again. This time, however, she noticed something odd. “Does that dragon look...older to you?”

“All the dragons are like, several millennia old, babe...huh. You’re not wrong.” Freyja studied the dragon closely. “There’s definitely something different about this one.”

The dragon completed a circle around the outskirts of Whiterun, blowing fire all over the buildings as it did. Serana glimpsed some mages running about, desperately trying to quench the fires with their ice spells and largely succeeding. However, as she glanced at the dragon again, she noticed some glowing runes on its belly. “Wait, look! The underside-”

Freyja looked up again. “Those runes...that’s weird. I’ve never seen anything like this before…” She took a deep breath. “Guess it’s time to bring this bastard to the ground.” Serana watched as her girlfriend, the Last Dragonborn, prepared to use Dragonrend against this dragon. “ _ Joor...Zah Frul! _ ” 

As the wave of energy travelled towards the dragon, Serana belatedly realised that she recognised the symbols on the bottom of the dragon. “Oh no…babe stop-”

The shout collided with the dragon, but rather than taking it out of the sky, the runes flashed a bright purple as the dragon absorbed all the energy of the shout. A massive bolt of lightning shot across the sky, like a tear in the fabric of reality; this tear widened until it was a gap, a portal to another realm. The wind howled around them. “Freyja! We have to get to that dragon before it’s too late!” 

Freyja nodded, her face determined. “Hold on tight.” She concentrated for a moment, her hands travelling in a magical dance, weaving a spell. “Okay, we gotta run.” With Serana gripping onto her arm, they started running...upwards. They sprinted towards the portal on a road of solid air, determined to stop the dragon from escaping. "We have to get over the portal so we can drop down onto the dragon. It's the only way."

As they neared the portal, however, something unexpected happened; the solid air bridge began to unravel, despite Freyja’s efforts. "Shit! It's dissolving!"

Serana realised they only had one option. "Jump for the portal! It's our only chance of survival!" 

Everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter! there's more coming eventually if you're interested, so if you enjoy this please leave comments below! as always, constructive criticism is welcome! <3


End file.
